Zoro Harem
by MayaKills
Summary: After ticking off a waitress she puts a drug in his drink that makes any man with a sexual desire towards him grow. this is a yaoi. rated M for a reason. story requested by TheMasterSushi13


**Maya- I am so sorry that this is late. the truth is i caught a cold and i keep getting dizzy and sleepy then i also have my exams so i'm ready to crash and burn. But i must serve my fans so here is a requested story. It is dedicated to TheMasterSushi13. without furthur ado the story. **

* * *

Zoro sighed as he walked down the street. Luffy's brother Ace had dropped in on them last night while they were docking and now Luffy, Chopper and Ussop were hyper. Needing a break from them he decided to take a walk around the town and find a place where he could get a peaceful meal. One where his food wouldn't get stolen or accidentally burnt by Ace. But don't get it wrong. He did have a large attraction to the man but he needed a non-burnt meal every now and then.

Looking at the signs that hung by the store windows he continued to walk until he found a good place. "The meal? It sounds harmless." Walking in he smiled. It was a country themed restaurant that reminded him of home. The walls were covered with light brown, flower print wallpaper and at every table there was a vase with a single flower in it. There were pictures of farms and small dojos. Smiling, Zoro sat down at one of the tables and began to flip through the menu.

A preppy brunet with a slutty outfit then sashayed her way over to him. Her hips swinging with every step. She was chewing some gum and with each chew it made a loud smack. Rolling his eyes he continued to look through the menu. "So what can I get you sexy? Water, soda, my number?" She said with a wink.

"I'll have the lunch special with sake." Zoro said as he placed down his menu.

"Sorry we don't offer alcohol but I can get you my number." She flirted.

"Ok then I'll have a root beer without the number." Zoro said.

"Are you sure?" She persisted. "I can show you a night you'll never forget."

"If I wanted a whore I'd go to a whore house." Zoro scowled at her. "I came here looking for food nothing else."

"Fine but you'll regret it." She scowled at him as she stormed off to the kitchen. Slamming the order on the counter beside the chef she walked towards the soda machine. Looking over her shoulder at the man that just turned her down she began to poor the drink. After the cup was full she placed it down and pulled out a plastic bag she hid in her bra. "So you don't want a woman, in that case I'll make sure you can have a man. With this drug any man who has sexual desires towards you will no longer be able to hold back."

Laughing she stirred the drink and threw in some ice. Walking back out she quickly grabbed the meal that the chef left on the counter for her and walked back over to him. Placing the meal down she walked back into the kitchen.

Smiling at finally having his meal Zoro began to eat. The meal was spicier then he thought it would be so after a few bites he guzzled down most of his drink. By the end of the meal he had drank three drinks. The waitress then came back out to give him his bill. Checking the price he pulled out the right amount of berries and handed them over to her.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal." She smirked.

"Yeah my complements to the chef." Zoro said giving her a wired look before leaving. Tightening the swords around his waist he looked up and down the street. "Now which way was the ship?"

After thinking it over he turned left and began walking. About half way down the street he felt an evil presence. Stopping he placed a hand over the hilt of his sword and scanned the area. Not many people were on the street. An elder couple sitting on a bench feeding the birds, a few children playing tag, a middle aged man walked a dog and some teenagers were talking as they made their way to an arcade.

Sensing something from the alleyway Zoro cautiously made his way over. At the entrance to the alley Zoro squinted to see better. The alley was dark and damp. Taking a step into it he froze at a sound. A small mouse ran out from behind a trash can and out onto the street. Rolling his eyes at being so cautious over a mouse he lowered his hand and turned to leave.

A strong hand wrapped around his hips locking his arms to his side as another hand was placed over his mouth. The arms pulled him deeper into the alley and a deep voice whispered. "Calm down Roronoa, I am not here to hurt you."

Recognizing the voice Zoro calmed down. The hand slowly pulled away from his mouth and joined the other on his hip. "What are you doing Mihawk?"

"Nothing." Mihawk hummed as he rubbed circles on Zoro's left hip. "Just wondering if you wanted to play with our swords."

"You're challenging me to a duel?" Zoro asked.

"Yes let me see your sword." Mihawk chuckled.

"I can't move my hands dumb ass." Zoro said as he tried to wiggle out of Mihawk's grasp.

"Then allow me to get it." Mihawk said as he moved one of his hands down Zoro's body. Once his hand reached Zoro's pants line he slipped his hand in and gripped the base of his cock.

"AH!" Zoro yelped. "What the fuck?! Where the hell do you think your touching?"

"Don't worry I'm just seeing how sturdy it is." Mihawk laughed as he began to move his hand up and down. Glaring Zoro slammed the heel of his foot down onto Mihawk's. With a grunt Mihawk pulled away and gripped at his foot. Taking the chance Zoro ran.

By the time he stopped to catch his breath he had no idea where he was. He was still in the town but it was obviously not like that part he was in earlier. The streets were crowded with teens showing off as much skin as possible, men and women looking for places to drink and some people who were most likely prostitutes.

As he walked a few men came up and tried to grope him and make him drink with them. "I know better then to drink with some idiot." Zoro said as he tried to pull away.

"Come on man, just one drink." One man said for the tenth time.

"Back off, I said I'm no drinking with you." Zoro growled as he resisted the temptation to cut the guy in half. As he yanked his arm out of the guys reach he felt yet another hand on his shoulder. This hand was a little different though. It was warm and light on his skin and before he knew it he was watching as the looks on the guys faces grew from lust to shock as they grew smaller and smaller.

Knowing what was to come he braced for impact. What he didn't expect was a rubbery wall to catch him. Blinking Zoro turned around in the arms still around him and smiled at Luffy.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, another second and the marines would be investigating a murder case and I'd get a beating from Nami." Zoro laughed. "But really, people these days just don't know when to quit."

Zoro was cut off by Luffy's lips on his own. Shocked, he just sat there. Luffy ran his tongue alone the bottom of his lips and snapped him out of his trance. Raising his hands he tried to push Luffy away but Luffy would only stretch his head and continue kissing.

Biting the bottom of Luffy's lip he was finally able to get Luffy to pull back. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Zoro yelled.

"Kissing." Luffy said in an innocent tone.

"Why!" Zoro asked.

"Because I want to." Luffy smiled as he leaned forward again. Dodging Luffy's lips, Zoro tried to make a run for the door. Stretching Luffy blocked him.

With quick thinking Zoro yelled the only thing he knew that would distract Luffy. "I think Sanji's making meat for dinner!"

Luffy froze in his tracks. A moment later another huge smile came over his face. "Then let's have a dinner date." Luffy yelled as he pulled Zoro closer and began to slingshot them from building to building until they came to a crash on the ships deck. Shaking his head he climbed to his feet.

Once he regained his senses he watched as Luffy forgot about him and ran into the kitchen. Taking his chance Zoro snuck below deck. Sighing he laid his swords against the wall and flung himself into his hammock. 'What the hell is with everyone?' he thought. 'Must be something they ate.'

Resting his head on his arms he tried to get some sleep. Without warning, someone kicked his hammock and he was sent flying to the floor. Catching himself, he was able to avoid hitting his head on it. A body then covered his own and kept him on the ground. "What the hell!"

"You skipped out on lunch." An angry voice growled in his ear.

"I wanted some quiet so I ate at a restaurant." Zoro said as he tried to fling Sanji off his back. "Do you mind getting off me?"

"No, I think I'll stay here a bit." Sanji said as he leaned down and licked the back of Zoro's neck. Shivering Zoro bite his lip to hind a moan. "Hmm did I find a sensitive spot?"

"Back off pervert." Zoro growled.

"What if I don't want to?" Sanji chuckled seductively into his ear.

"Then I'll cut you in half!" Zoro threatened as he reached for his swords. Sanji grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head and continued to trail kisses along his neck.

"Why don't you just relax and enjoy what I'm about to do." Sanji hummed.

"I don't think so." Said a playful voice. Sanji's weight was then lifted off of him. Turning around Zoro stared up at Ace who was holding up Sanji. "Your captain was calling you."

"Fine." Sanji grumbled. "I'll be back later." With a wink at Zoro, Sanji left the room.

"Thanks Ace." Zoro said as he stood up.

"No problem." Ace laughed. "But something seems different about you."

"Like what?" Zoro asked.

"You just seem really cute." Ace said as he walked closer to Zoro. Zoro continued to back up until he felt his back hit a wall. Ace was now towering over him. Feeling his heart start to race Zoro looked away. "I've always wanted to do this." Ace said as he placed his hand on the side of Zoro's face and turned it so that he'd face him.

Leaning down Ace gently placed his lips on Zoro's. After a few moments Zoro began to kiss back. Ace wrapped his free arm around Zoro's waist pulled him closer. Zoro then flung his arms around his neck. Licking the bottom of Zoro's lip Ace asked for entrance.

After a slight hesitation Zoro opened his mouth and allowed Ace to thrust his tongue in. Ace's tongue explored every corner of his mouth. Licking along the roof and twirling around his own tongue. Ace pulled his tongue into his mouth. It was hot but that was most likely due to his devil fruit.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Their tongues battling for dominance which Ace won. Panting Zoro pulled back. "Here why don't we take this to the couch?" Ace whispered into his ear.

Ace then pick Zoro up in his arms and carried him over to the couch. Sitting down Ace pulled Zoro into his lap. As Ace began to run his hands under Zoro's shirt Zoro placed kisses along his neck. Lifting Zoro's shirt up Ace teased his nipple with his fingers. Zoro gasped and dug his teeth into Ace's shoulder.

Moaning from the pain Ace continued to tease his nipple. Zoro let out a loud cry. "So you like it rough." Ace commented.

"Yeah." Zoro mumbled.

"Good." Ace said as he bit Zoro nipple rather hard. As Zoro bit his lip Ace began to unzip Zoro's pants. Reaching his hand in Ace stroked Zoro's cock. Zoro pulled Ace into a deep kiss as Ace continued to give him a hand job. Pushing Zoro up a bit Ace pulled his pants the rest of the way off so that Zoro was now naked.

Reaching a hand up Ace placed his fingers at Zoro's lips. Zoro eagerly took them into mouth and sucked on them. "Wow you must really like to suck." Ace said with a lust filled tone. Zoro made a deep rumbling noise in the back of his throat and began to thrust up into Ace's hand. "Enough." Ace said as he pulled his hand away.

Zoro let Ace's fingers go with a loud pop. Ace reached around behind Zoro and began to slowly push a finger in. Zoro's body tensed at the unfamiliar intrusion. "Ow."

"Relax." Ace cooed. Zoro took a deep breath and did his best to relax his muscles. Ace's finger slowly slid in. Zoro was still a little tense but after Ace's finger slid against something in him he cried out and loosened up.

"What was that?" Zoro asked.

"This?" Ace asked as he pushed against the same spot. Zoro cried out once again and clung onto Ace. Laughing Ace pushed in a second finger that was soon followed by a third. Zoro was moaning like crazy as Ace thrust his fingers in and out. "You ready?"

Zoro nodded and Ace pulled his fingers out. Zoro gasped as he felt a warm object enter him. It was warmer then a normal mans. Ace began to lift Zoro up and down on his cock as Zoro helped him using his leg muscles. Ace pulled Zoro down and gave him a deep kiss as Zoro moaned every time his sweet spot was hit.

"Ace." Zoro moaned.

"Yes. Moan my name." Ace gasped as he pounded up into Zoro at a faster speed.

"Ace!" Zoro gasped as he spilled his seed onto Ace's chest. Ace gasped at the sudden tightness around his cock. Patting Zoro's back as he calmed down Ace slowly laid Zoro on his back. Once Zoro's breathing was back to normal he began his fast pace again. Reaching a hand out he pumped Zoro's cock along with his thrusts. Since Zoro just came it was still sensitive and hard in a matter of moments. "No not yet."

Ace continued his pace until he and Zoro came. Zoro's semen spraying all over his chest while Ace came deep inside him.

The next day Ace and Zoro walked into the restaurant that Zoro went to yesterday. The girl saw him and ran up. "So who's this?"

"I'm his new boyfriend as of yesterday." Ace smirked.

Her jaw dropped hearing this and she turned and left as Ace pulled Zoro to himself and kissed him.

* * *

**Maya- I hope you all enjoyed this story. please review and if you have any requests please tell me. I love hearing your ideas. Now I must go see you in another story.**


End file.
